Naruto Uchiha: the real story
by roguemage251
Summary: Did you believe that the story you seen about an idiotic loud mouth was the real deal? Think again and allow me to show you what really happened.
1. chapter 1

Naruto

Chapter 1

Kushina lay in the hospital bed with her newborn son in her arms and her husband Ryuu Uchiha at her side. Her son was named Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha and he was the son of two s ranked shinobi. The female Uzumaki was so happy at this very moment, she had everything she could ever want, a family, a comfortable life, and friends she could trust with her life.

This is when she noticed the man in the corner wearing black robes and a mask with only one eye hole that had a glowing three tomoe sharingan behind it. Ryu noticed him to, activated his sharingan, grabbed a nearby scalpel, and ran toward the masked shinobi. The guys eye morphed into a mangekyou sharingan and looked straight at his fellow Uchiha. "Tsukiyomi." Ryuu dropped to the ground asleep.

It was like the man was gliding as he walked towards her, she was able to feel the man's regret. "I apologize my lady but you have something i need, if there was another way i would go for it instead of this. And to think you would have been such a powerful matriarch of the Uchiha clan even without the sharingan, but i need to take the kyuubi so i can bring peace to the elemental nations for eternity and that means you have to die."

With that he put a hand on Kushina's arm and disappeared in a vortex.

(Scene change)

She couldn't believe what happened, Kushina having just given birth she was too weak to fight beside her husband and he was put under a genjutsu of unknown effect, then she was taken by the masked man, unsealed the nine tails from her gut, and used his doujutsu to control the bijuu.

When she survived he took pity and brought her back in her hospital room with her son and husband where he gave her a soldier pill to help her recovery. He told her that Ryu would awaken in 30 seconds and left, now she was forced to watch as her village was burned down and struck with the tails of the bijuu that just an hour ago was her battle partner and one of her best friends. Her husband and his old teammate Minato Namikaze were on the front lines, facing off against the fox.

 _'Kurama, I'm sorry, I'm sorry i was so weak that the rogue Uchiha was able to take you, i was so useless.'_ An ANBU shunshined into the room and bowed. "Lady Uchiha, lord hokage says that the child is needed on the battlefield for the sealing of the nine tails as soon as Jiraiya gets the contract seal on the assailant."

Kushina nodded. "Of course, bring me along so I may be of assistance." The mask wearing ninja nodded. "As you wish my lady." the anbu grabbed both the child and the red headed matriarch and spiked his chakra. Within a yellow flash the three had been transported to Gamabunta's head where Kushina handed Minato the little bundle and activated her chakra chains seal on her back. Six golden chains made of chakra erupted from her hospital robes and wrapped around the giant fox, holding him down with his mouth shut closed. _'I'm sorry Kurama but i can't allow you to destroy my home.'_ thought the woman.

The signal was seen instantly, Minato flashed through a long string of hand seals masterfully then clapped his hands together. "Eight trigrams seal!" It was done quickly, the fox was sealed away, with a few changes in the seal so that the fox could speak to Naruto and share its chakra in desperate times.

Right then the masked man had appeared behind the Minato, stabbed him through the heart then he impaled Ryuu through the lungs with two wooden spikes. Kushina was still quite weak but she smirked. "You failed, the seal is to advanced for you to take the kyuubi now, there. Is. Nothing. You. Can. Do. Now."

The masked ninja nodded as he looked at the young Uchiha/Uzumaki child, amusement and slight annoyance practically oozing from him. "Yes, the seal may be new but it is more advanced than i am willing to attempt to break open at the moment. You may have stopped me today but there are many ways that I can take the nine tails, all i need is time."

Kushina was confused. "Why are you telling me all this?" The woman was trying to distract the guy so she could call for backup with an emergency seal that she had on her thigh. "Because lady Uchiha, i don't intend to let you live." with a flick of the wrist Kushina was held still by a block of wood.

The masked man pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat. "Any last words Kushina-san?" The redhead smirked. "Yea, see you in hell." the masked man was confused until he was hit with six small balls of azure flames. "fire style:hell flower jutsu!" said Ryu as he spit out the flames. The masked man chuckled as he slowly disappeared in his vortex. "Good bye Ryuu 'Hell beast' Uchiha, may your soul burn in the place you were named after."

As soon as he was gone the wood was gone to. Kushina moved over to Ryu and held his head in her lap with little Naruto in her arms. "Help will be here soon, i used the emergency seal, you'll be ok" Tears rolled down her face as she spoke.

Ryuu coughed up a glob of blood and chuckled. "Kushina…" The redhead shook her head, tears flying all over the place. "No! You must live, we need you… i need you." The Uchiha clan head put his palms on his wife's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Kushina… he pierced my lungs, they are slowly filling up with blood… I'm going to die."

He coughed up blood once again then continued. "Take Naruto, find my sister Mikoto and her husband Fugaku, and stay safe. You need to survive for Naruto's sake, train him, raise him to be a man that can be proud of who he becomes… and tell him about his father, the man who loved him even before he was born." Kushina nodded with a small smile on her face, new tears in her eyes. "I will, i promise that he'll be the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen and still be humble."

Ryuu smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time and breathed his last.

At that moment is when Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Fugaku appeared on the toad's head, what they saw was heartbreaking. Kushina was holding Ryu's corpse close as she cried, she held his face to her chest as she cried out to the heavens in pain and sorrow. It started to rain (at which point Kakashi picked up little Naruto and covered him from the rain) as if the world itself was crying at the loss of such a kind man. What was worse was the sound of little Naruto crying along with his mother as if he knew that he had lost an important member of his family.

Fugaku, with tears rolling down his face at the loss of his brother in law walked over to Kushina and held her close, allowing her to cry into his jonin vest.

"We'll make sure he knows who is father is, we'll tell him all about Ryu and make sure he becomes someone he would be proud to call his son."

(Scene change)

Kushina and Fugaku walked into the Half destroyed Uchiha district with little Naruto in Kushina's arms where they met up with Mikoto, a 6 year old Itachi, and a week old Sasuke. Mikoto looked around in confusion. "Where's big brother? Is he still helping out the other shinobi in the village?"

The look in Kushina's eyes made Mikoto realize the truth and a single tear rolled down her face like the first rain drop before a massive storm. Before she could start crying she noticed that little Sasuke was trying to get out of her arms, specifically towards Naruto. _'Those two are going to be best of friends like their mothers and fathers before them.'_

(8 years later)

An 8 year old Naruto Uchiha stood in the empty ninjutsu training ground in the Uchiha clan practicing his jutsu. Why was the training ground empty? Naruto's oldest cousin Itachi had killed everyone in the clan except him and Sasuke, not even aunt Mikoto or his mother were spared on that night. Now both Sasuke and Naruto were training day and night so one day they could avenge their family.

Another thing happened that night, Naruto had both activated his sharingan and met with the kyuubi who had promised to teach him his parents special jutsu and how to harness his (Kurama's) chakra.

"Fire style: hell fire stream jutsu!" Naruto breathed out a continuous stream of azure flames at a target dummy made of Tungsten and it melted instantly. When Naruto stopped the jutsu he smirked. "Another of dad's jutsu mastered, what's next Kurama-sensei?" asked the young Uchiha.

Naruto was a 4'4 boy with shoulder length straight black hair with his bangs framing his face, light purple eyes, tanned skin, and light amounts of muscle. The boy wore a simple pair of black training pants, black ninja sandals, and a sleeveless black shirt that hugged his upper body. Naruto also had weight seals on his wrists, ankles, and chest, all of the weight from them added up to 200 pounds of weight.

The boy had mastered all things that the academy could and would teach like history, basic tactics, math, geography, basic accuracy, basic nin, gen, and taijutsu, survival, and teamwork. He had also mastered up to intermediate fuinjutsu, master tactics, master nin,gen, and taijutsu, intermediate accuracy, and had mastered 4 out of 20 of his dad's jutsu which had earned him the moniker of 'Konoha's hell beast'.

 **"We need to raise the weights and start on your kenjutsu training, lucky for you your body type is perfect for Kushina's kenjutsu style so you can use her O-katana quite easily. I'll also have to start you on learning to harness the second tail of chakra without losing control."**

Naruto nodded and upped the weights to a total of 400 pounds. With a grunt of annoyance he fell to the ground. _'Now i just need to survive this shit until i kill Itachi. I promise I'll avenge all of you even if it kills me.'_

(4 years later)

A now 12 year old Naruto stood in front of the academy beside his cousin Sasuke. Naruto was an exact replica of his father with his mother's eyes. He was 5'4 with short straight black hair, purple eyes, and a lightly muscled body. He wore black anbu pants, a sleeveless crimson red shirt, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the backs, and combat boots. He had his mother's O-katana on his back, his father's trench knives on his thighs, and a scroll on his belt. The purple eyed Uchiha had his forehead protector tied on his right bicep and had a summoning tattoo of his father's prized summons the hellhounds on his left wrist, easily accessible so he could summon them at any time. (Sasuke was dressed as in cannon but was slightly stronger, having activated his sharingan during training with Naruto)

The two Uchiha looked at the ninja academy as if in reminiscence. "This is it Sasuke, we've finally made it to the ninja ranks. Today we find out who our senseis are and who will be our teammates, do be nice to whoever is teamed up with you and listen to your sensei, they do know what they're doing." All Naruto got in response is Sasuke's usual hmph. _'He's just like uncle Fugaku, it's actually pretty creepy_.'

The two walked into the academy and stepped into Iruka's class and sat down up front in their usual seats. Iruka started down the list until he got to team 7. "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Choji Akimichi, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active from last year, and team 10 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Good luck children and remember that you are now shinobi of the hidden leaf village, you will be ordered to kill many people throughout your career, you may be hired to protect a high class noble one day then be hired to kill them the next. The life of the ninja is neither glamorous nor honorable, we are seeped in darkness and dishonesty, we do whatever's necessary to get the job done but us _Konoha_ shinobi watch each other's backs."

Soon a man in the standard jounin uniform walked in with a goatee on his chin and a half finished cigarette in between his lips. "Team 10, meet me at training ground 10 in 5 minutes or less." The man then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ino and Shikamaru followed there Uchiha teammate as he dashed out of the academy and moved to the roof tops. The three preteens jumped from roof to roof with no real effort until the got to the tree line going towards the training grounds where they jumped from the last rooftop to the thickest of tree limbs where they continued on there way.

When they reached the 10th training grounds they saw their new sensei leaning on one of the training posts and sharpening one of his trench knives with a whetstone. "Alright so let's get the introductions out of the way, I'm Asuma Sarutobi, i like my girlfriend Kurenai Yuuhi, (It's happening and I'm not sorry) my pops the 3rd hokage, training the next generation of ninja, and reading a good book, i dislike traitors, rapists, slavers, and corrupt politicians, i have an addiction to cigarettes, my hobbies include reading and training my wind style ninjutsu, my dreams for the future are two train you three to be the best of your generation and to settle down with my girlfriend when we both retire."

Asuma then pointed at Ino. "You next blondie." The blond girl scoffed. "Real original."

Ino sighed and got to her introductions. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, i like training in my families ninjutsu, working at the family flower shop, and…" The girl looked at Naruto with a blush then returned to the actual introduction. "I dislike traitors, rapists, bigotry, sexist pigs, perverts, and those who kill just for fun, my hobbies include flower pressing, working at the family shop, and reading, my dreams for the future are to be the next head of the Yamanaka clan and to be as strong as i can be."

Naruto smirked in approval. _'So she's not as useless as i originally thought, she's pretty, strong, and smart… I'm going to have to snatch this one up before she turns her eyes onto someone else.'_

Asuma smiled and nodded before turning to Shikamaru. "You're up pineapple." The Nara heir sighed and mumbled the word troublesome. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, i like watching the clouds, learning to use my clan's shadow style ninjutsu, and being around friends, i dislike loud annoying people, traitors, bigots, rapists, slavers, and corrupt people in general, my hobby is to watch the clouds, my dream for the future is to be the next Nara clan head."

Naruto knew that Shikamaru was a strong ninja for their age he was just lazy like every male Nara and he would NOT want to be the one to face a pissed of Shikamaru hell, he'd face the Shinigami himself along with the sage of six paths to back up ol death breath before fighting an angry Nara.

Asuma nodded again then pointed to Naruto. "Now your turn sunshine." The young Uchiha looked at the jounin with a deadpan stare. "So we're going for the smart ass jokes now are we? Didn't know you were gonna test your dad jokes on us."

Asuma jokingly glared at Naruto. "Just get to the introduction."

The boy shrugged. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, i like my cousin Sasuke, training, hard workers, people who take their jobs seriously, (he looked over at Ino for that one and gave her a smile) and creating new jutsu, i dislike my cousin Itachi who is a traitor who kills just to test his power, (Ino and Shikamaru both clenched their fists in anger towards the traitorous Uchiha) rapists, corruption, bigots, slavers, sexists, and pervs, I'm addicted to spicy food and strong drinks, my hobbies include tending to my aunt Mikoto's old garden which i have kept in top shape for the last four years, training my fire and wind affinity combos, reading my father's ninjutsu theory journals, training with my mother's old sword, and just relaxing, my dreams for the future are to kill Itachi and rebuild the Uchiha clan, anything else is secondary to bringing my clan its justice so they can rest in peace."

While Asuma was worried about his students mental health the other two saw it as the right thing to do.

"Alright well i have a surprise for you three, usually you'd have to take a second test or as most jounin would put it the 'real' test but you already passed mine a year ago when you were put together for the survival tests."

They all thought about it then Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh yea, he's talking about the 'trapped behind enemy lines' test that we had been teamed up for."

(Flashback)

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were sitting inside of a freshly hollowed out tree that Naruto had hollowed out himself. The three 11 year olds had been given basic tools by an instructor and left in the middle of a training ground that was mostly a thick forest and told to head north in 10 minutes.

Naruto had been appointed leader of their group because Shikamaru didn't want to lead and Inos tactic was to make the enemy knock themselves out so counted up the ninja tools they had. "Ok so Takeshi-sensei gave us 30 blunted kunai and shuriken, 20 inches of ninja wire, and 60 smoke bombs, we'll be facing off against the rest of the class who in 10 minutes will be moving in on our position and we have to get out of here without any of us 'dying'. I propose that we go the stealth route and get out with as few fights as we can as i can't use any of my father's ninjutsu, my weapons were kept in class, and I've been told not to use my sharingan for this, not to mention both of you were told not to use your clan jutsu just to put everyone on an even playing field."

The three split the tools evenly, made a plan A,B,C, and D just to be safe as they had been seriously handicapped by the teachers.

For the first 5 minutes plan A had been going well, they had snuck passed group after group without being caught but then they were caught by Hinata, Choji, and, Shino so they went to plan b which was throw down a shit ton of smoke bombs and run like hell.

Three ran faster than most experienced chunin and weaved in and out of trees until they were intercepted by Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba who attacked immediately. Sasuke fought Shikamaru, Sakura fought Ino, and Kiba fought Naruto.

Kiba was fighting fiercely with his clan's taijutsu style going for nonvital areas but the young Uchiha dodged and blocked everything. "Wow Kiba, I'm not even using my sharingan and I'm easily beating you. How about i end this, I'd rather not have to face off against the entire class as i may be forced to face someone with actual skill." Right then he ducked under a swipe and poked the Inuzuka with a blunted kunai over the heart which meant Kiba had 'died' so he walked out of the training grounds where he was to wait with the instructors.

Naruto then did the same to Sakura with a poke to above her liver, Sasuke however was a little tougher as he had trained along so he was fast, agile, and knew Naruto's attack pattern like he knew his own.

Even with this the three took Sasuke out of the fight by 'killing' him together.

(Flashback end)

Naruto smirked. "We did work well together."

Ino nodded. "Yea, Takeshi-sensei chose well when it comes to us. We kicked ass!"

Asuma chuckled at the Yamanaka's loud words. "Yes well you still have a long way to go before you become chunin let alone jounin."

Naruto decided to get them back on track. "What now sensei?"

The jounin grinned. "Glad you asked, you three have plenty of training to do under me." Right then he pulled out three sheets of paper and passed them around.

"We'll be training 6 days out of the week leaving you with one day of rest to yourselves, in the mornings we'll do our warm ups and endurance training, then in the evening we'll do strength training and some chakra control exercises, then in the evenings we'll have a spar or learn a new jutsu depending on the day, we'll obviously take breaks for breakfast and lunch but other then that you're going to be in a lot of pain."

The grin on their sensei's face creeped them all out. Naruto summed up their thoughts in 2 words. "We're fucked."

 **XXX** **AN: Hello my dear readers, i know i know, i just put up the first chapter to alternate timeline but this story has been sitting in my word documents for months and i just remembered it was there and finished typing it so in other words please enjoy.** **MCL homies**


	2. chapter 2

The next day Naruto goes to the training grounds where they had met with Asuma wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants with his weapons sealed away in a storage seal on the palm of his right hand for quick access. (He had spent a good part of the night working on the seal to make sure that every brush stroke was perfect) He had expected many things to happen today like exhaustion or being there after Asuma-sensei but none of those things were to find Ino had been the one to be there earlier than him nor to see what she was wearing. Ino wore a black tank top and black yoga pants with dark blue ninja sandals and was doing her stretches! Naruto fainted with a nose bleed.

(Ino's POV)

I had done my morning routine quickly, took a shower, dressed in clothes i felt were fitting for today's training, ate a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and a side of grits, ran to the training grounds, and started my stretches. After about 4 minutes i heard the _oh so familiar_ thump of someone fainting and sighed. _'Which perv followed me this time?'_ I went to where the sound originated from thinking i was gonna find Kiba, Neji, or one of the other idiots who tried peeking on me before but i was shocked that i found none other than my long time crush Naruto layed out with a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

I heard a sound as if he was talking and his mouth was moving ever so slightly so i got closer and heard it. 'So cute… naughty thoughts… bad Naruto… '

I giggled to myself. _'So he does notice my looks and obviously from how he acted yesterday knows i'm smart… but does he know I'm stronger than the average kunoichi of our age group?'_

I shrugged and picked up the boy to bring him into the actual training grounds. _'Well if he doesn't know yet he'll know soon enough and hopefully ask me out!'_

(Naruto's P.O.V: mindscape)

The damn fox was rolling around laughing his tails off and it was honestly pissing me off. "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY YOU DAMNED FUR BALL!!!!" When the bijuu had been able to calm down his laughing he nodded his head. **"Yes it is kit, just think about it, you've spent 4 years closing yourself off from your emotions and from other people other than your cousin Sasuke so that you could do what you feel needs to be done to kill Itachi without fear of him being able to use anyone else against you then you finally notice that human girl who has been trying to get you to open up since you two met,** (Why she goes for the guy who seemed to be dangerous for everyone's health i will never understand and I've been around much longer than your villages have existed) **and now you faint with a nosebleed because of the clothes she wears."**

I huffed and sat on a dry spot in my mindscape which refused to change from a sewer no matter how hard i tried. "I still say that it's not funny, what's going on out there?"

Kurama seemed to zone out for a minute as he connected to the outside world to see through nature chakra, since he was a literal chakra construct given life it was easy for him to use nature chakra as if it was an extension of himself so he had taught me how to use it in the most basic of ways and said that he would soon allow me to sign the fox summoning contract and become the first human fox sage.

Kurama had focused back onto his environment and grinned. **"She moved you into the shade of the trees and returned to her stretching."**

I blushed and looked down at the ground. "I can wait to wake up."

The fox chuckled evilly. **"I don't think so."** With that i felt as i was kicked out of my own mind. As i felt myself leaving my mindscape i screamed out. "YOU DAMN FOX!!!!"

(Naruto's P.O.V: real world)

I jumped up and had a kunai in each hand, a reflex that i still haven't been able to get rid of ever since that night.

As soon as i had truly known where i was i sealed away the kunai and calmed down.

(Normal pov)

Naruto had relaxed but had obviously closed himself in even further than before which confused Ino. _'What's going on with you Naruto, why must you close yourself in?'_ thought the girl.

She was about to speak to the boy but both Asuma and Shikamaru walked in at that moment with lazy looks about them. "Ok now let's get started, run 10 laps around this training ground then drop in front of me and do 4 sets of 8 push ups." said the jounin.

The three did just that with all of them finishing at different times. (Naruto finished first in four minutes

and thirty two seconds with his weight seals active, Ino finished in a solid five minutes and Shikamaru finished in six minutes and twenty two seconds)

The three preteens where breathing a little heavily but could easily keep going so they looked at Asuma for what was next to which they were told just to run for as long as they could which ended up with Shikamaru running for an hour and thirty minutes, Ino running for an hour and forty minutes, and Naruto running for a solid two hours.

After that Asuma passed out bottles of water that he had unsealed from a storage scroll along with bento boxes that he said Kurenai had prepared for both her team and this one.

"Ok so, you're all doing better than expected of you _especially_ you Ino because from what i seen of your files you shouldn't have been able to do nearly half as well as you did."

The girl grinned happily. "Well a shinobi's best skill will always be deception, i could have been higher ranked in the academy but those ranks don't mean anything in the real world because even rookie of the year is still a rookie just with a target painted on them during the chuunin exams that even fellow Konoha shinobi will go after."

Naruto was impressed by the girls deduction and had even more respect for her.

Asuma nodded. "Very true, now eat up, once you have rested long enough we'll begin the next part."

While they ate they talked about a lot of subjects but the main one was their time in the academy.

Ino laughed about the pranks Naruto used to pull on the staff at the academy then got wide eyed with excitement. "Ooh, do y'all two remember the class mission for stealth class?"

Naruto smirked. "Well of course i do though i think Shikamaru doesn't like to remember that one… so we'll tell it to Asuma-sensei in detail."

(Flashback)

A 10 year old Naruto had been teamed up with Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga for this stealth assignment which had them get passed the rest of the class to retrieve a scroll then bring it back to Tsukiko-sensei, their stealth teacher.

The three academy students were at the beginning of the tree line and both Ino and Naruto looked to Hinata. "Well, please use your eyes Hinata-san" said Naruto.

The girl activated her byakugan and put all of her focus into looking further into the forest. "I found them, the rest of the class is directly in the middle of the forest in a large building that seems to be pretty old, it seems that they left a big hole in their defensive patrol, maybe we can…"

Naruto instantly stopped her. "That would be a bad idea, they are being led by Shikamaru so that hole in the defenses had to have been on purpose to lure us into a trap, are there any other ways that you can see?"

The girl nodded. "Y-yes, if you can get us close enough i can put a few of the patrolling kids under a low level sleep genjutsu that I learned in my spare time."

Naruto nodded. "Right, we'll go to the opposite side of where the hole is at and start the plan.

They moved quickly knowing that they had ten minutes to get there, take the scroll, and get to Tsukiko-sensei if they wished to pass.

As soon as they were in position Hinata hit two of their classmates dead on with the genjutsu and watched them fall asleep.

Naruto picked both Hinata and Ino up then jumped up onto the wall of the building before putting them down to hide the two unconscious students.

The three oddly enough stuck to the plan and worked well together, sneaking passed group after group without a problem then grabbed the scroll and took the same route out and made a mad dash out of there to the academy where they had been given top grades.

(Flashback end)

Shikamaru grumbled about not expecting a Hyuuga to know genjutsu which got the others to laugh even more.

Asuma smiled at Naruto. "You are obviously a natural born leader, no matter what team they put you with the others naturally gravitate towards you for a plan, for guidance, for reassurance. These kids that graduated with you seem to be willing to follow you through hell and back all because of the leader like qualities that you possess my boy, be proud of that."

Asuma looked up at the sky and smirked. "Well enough of that, time for strength training."

(1 month later)

For a month team 10 trained constantly gaining strength, speed, flexibility, endurance, and chakra control. Once Ino asked why they hadn't taken any missions yet and Asuma answered with a simple 'making sure you're all prepared' before going back to his own training.

Throughout out the month Ino and Shikamaru would go out of their way to include Naruto in conversations, invite him to lunch, dinner, or even to just hang out with them but 9 times out of 10 he'd refuse.

Ino could see that it hurt him to do this as if he yearned to get close to them but something was stopping him.

 _'I just don't understand, he was such a happy child before, he was always befriending people no matter who they were, now he's become cold and distant but i can feel it, he wants to rejoin his friends and be happy. It's like he feels like he has to… NO! I will get the old Naruto back no matter what!'_

And she went for it, she tried the next day, then the next until a week had gone by then 2 weeks, then 3, then another month until she finally got what she wanted.

Naruto had dropped his walls and let his team in and he was having fun but he'd still stay on guard as if he expected something to go wrong but Ino was happy with the progress she had already made so she decided to let him slowly ease back into his old cheery ways.

Now after 2 months of training under Asuma the team had been assigned a C rank that could be upgraded to a B rank mission later on to go and protect a nobleman and his daughter from bandits and a few suspected missing ninja of low rankings. Naruto had just finished sealing away his weapons, extra clothes, food, and a bedroll when Sasuke walked in and leaned against the door frame. "C rank already?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Asuma-sensei has decided that we're ready for this ranking though i say with the training my teammates and i have gone through we should be ready for higher levels, but i have no authority to question a jounins decision so I'm just going along with it."

Sasuke glared at his cousin's back with his active 3 tomoe sharingan. "You've been getting too comfortable with that team of yours Naruto, you haven't really forgotten what we have to do _have you?"_ The young Uchiha clenched his fists and glared at the wall in front of him. "No cousin i have not, Itachi _will_ die for his crimes."

This obviously satisfied Sasuke as he walked away with a grunt. _'But he'll die without the use of that evolution no matter what i have to do.'_

 **XXX** **AN: Hello my wonderful readers, here's another chapter to read. I hope it has enough detail to satisfy you all for the moment.** **Now we start to see the way Sasuke treats Naruto as just another tool to be used in killing his brother and restoring the clan, how Naruto wishes to kill Itachi but wants to go about it without the use of Mangekyou as he understands what kind of price you would have to pay to gain such a power.** **Anyway, please enjoy and as always MCL homies**


End file.
